BEHOLD, CHILD I AM CALLED HARMONY
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Yet another nightmare brought on by the fear that she will never fly has led Scootaloo to go onto a midnight stroll. She didn't expect some strange force to guide her towards Princess Twilight's castle. She was a bit surprised when the front doors unlocked and swung open before her. But what Scootaloo could never have predicted was hearing the voice of the Tree of Harmony.


It was around midnight when Scootaloo slipped out the front door of her home and into the night. She wasn't foolish enough to go anywhere dangerous, like the Everfree Forest. She figured that a harmless walk through Ponyville wouldn't hurt anyone. And she knew for sure that she did not want to go back to sleep.

She was almost getting used to these dreams she was having. The context or specifics of the dreams didn't matter, what matter was the route cause of them. Scootaloo stretched out her tiny wings, sighing as she looked them over. She knew that the next time she had a nightmare, Luna will take notice and appear to her. Quite frankly, the thought of seeing Luna again made Scootaloo sick. What good was whatever Luna told her? It didn't change anything. It didn't ease her fears of being able not being able to fly.

Scootaloo felt her heart sink even lower as she felt some of that bitterness spread onto her opinion of Rainbow Dash. The filly still admired Rainbow Dash more than anything. She was thrilled that Rainbow had taken her under her wing as a sister, and competing in the Sisterhooves Social with her was undoubtedly the best day of her life. Her was one of her dream fulfilled!

And yet, Rainbow Dash failed to understand one thing. She had danced around Scootaloo's inability to fly. She had told her that she'd be awesome whether she could fly or not, and that had satisfied her at first, but right now, as Scootaloo strolled through the darkened town, that memory made her grind her teeth and seethe with rage. Who was she to speak about it like it meant nothing? She, who was crowned the Best Young Flyer and was now in the Wonderbolts Reserve! Flying was Rainbow Dash's life, and yet she spoke to her little sister as if flying was not important, when it was clearly the most important thing in the world to a pegasus.

Hot tears of shame ran down Scootaloo's cheeks as she immediately regretting thinking about her big sister that way. Memories of all Rainbow had done for her came back one by one as she realized Rainbow was just trying her best to make her feel better. And it had worked. The CMC got to be flag carriers at the Equestria Game because of Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo wiped away her tears and looked up at her surroundings. She found herself right in front of Princess Twilight's Castle. She was about to turn around and head back when something remarkable happened.

The doors silently swung wide open.

Scootaloo looked up in wonder. What could it mean? Weren't those doors supposed to be locked at night? Did someone unlock them for _her_? And why?

Scootaloo considering calling out to ask who's there, but for some reason decided against it, and started to silently walk into the crystalline castle.

* * *

Scootaloo wasn't entirely sure, but she kinda felt like she was being guided to the Throne Room. The eight thrones were a majestic sight, even in the moonlight that shone down through the windows. As Scootaloo approached, the round table in the center of the circle of thrones began to glow. Rainbow Dash had told her about this, how the table became a map of Equestria that would point of problems that only the Element Bearers could solve.

Unable to squash her curiosity, and realizing that if she was here she might as well take a closer look, Scootaloo trotted over to the glowing surface of the table as mountains and forests began to arise from the light. Her eyes widened in wonder as the landscape began to develop more and more with the highest of details. Villages, towns, and cities began to arise too as all of Equestria was created right before the pegasus' very eyes.

"It's like. . . flying high over all of Equestria," Scootaloo said in a hushed tone of voice, then she looked somberly at her small wings, "Guess this is the closest I'll ever get to doing that. . ."

 ** _"Behold, child."_**

Scootaloo nearly simultaneously screamed, wet herself, and jumped out of her own skin when the loud, echoing, male voice seemed to reverberate through the room. Eyes widened with fear and confusion, Scootaloo looked around wildly in search of the source of the voice.

"Who are you!? Who's there?!" she said, her voice trembling in fear.

 ** _"Fear not, child. You now stand in my castle. Hear now my voice, and know that I am the Maker of Purpose, and I am called HARMONY."_**

Scootaloo continued to look around, now calmed down considerably. "Wh-where? Where are you?"

The Cutie Map swelled with light, and a holographic image of the Tree of Harmony appeared. It was a large image, about the size of Big Macintosh. Rainbow Dash has told Scootaloo all about this magical tree, and it looked just as impressive and magical as Rainbow had described.

 ** _"Before ME, there were only the Alicorns of the Sun and the Moon. Yet for all their power, they could not protect their world. Thus I was made. And through the Bearers of Harmony, I shall preserve this world forever. For the beings of this world, and for you."_**

Scootaloo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up as realization struck her. "You're the. . . Tree of Harmony . . ." she whispered. Scootaloo felt as though she were about to collapse as her thoughts began to fly apart, _"This had to be a dream, it can't be real. No magical harmony spirits ever talked to Twilight and her friends, well not that I know of, but either way, there's no way something like that would wanna waste their time talking to me! I'm just a lame little pegasus with no cutie mark and can't fly and-."_

 ** _"My child."_**

Scootaloo jumped at the forcefulness that came with these words that made them different from the entity's earlier speech.

 ** _"You are in danger of allowing self-doubt to consume you. Do not give in to despair."_**

Scootaloo looked up at the image of the Tree of Harmony. She blinked her eyes and said sadly, "But, I just don't understand all this. Why are you talking to me now? How are you talking to me, if you're a. . . tree? I - I don't. . ." Words failed the young pegasus.

 ** _"There is much you do not know. That is why you are a child."_**

Scootaloo began to feel slightly indignant at being called a child. _"I'm not a baby,"_ Scootaloo thought to herself.

 ** _"But children are made to learn, and in time they come to have mastery over themselves, and fulfill their purpose. As all beings in this world must do. I need not guide them. Unless it is necessary."_**

The image of the Tree of Harmony sunk down into the table.

 ** _"BEHOLD! I AM HARMONY! I see all! I know all!"_**

An image of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in Gryphonstone watching Gilda give a crumpet to another gryphon wearing a scraf appeared.

 ** _"When the Kingdom of Gryphonstone fell and lay in ruins for so long, I sent Laughter and Loyalty because the lost-friend of Loyalty and the rival of Laughter was there. And through them, through the lost-friend and rival that was forgiven, I brought order and purpose to the decay and chaos of that kingdom. That is the Spark."_**

The image changed again, and it showed Rarity and Applejack bringing the ponies of Manehatten together along with Coco Pomell.

 ** _"I brought Honesty and Generosity to bring meaning to this city, where actions ceased to have purpose, not through the power of Magic, but through trial. For true harmony can only be obtained by those who serve a greater purpose than themselves."_**

The image changed yet again, and showed Applebloom and Big Mac watching the sunset on a hill top in Sweet Apple Acres.

 ** _"And in removing Honesty from her home, I have allowed the sister of Honesty and the brother of Honesty to bond."_**

Scootaloo looked on in wonder as the image once again showed the Tree of Harmony.

 ** _"My power knows no bounds, yet your will is free. The actions you take and the decisions you make must to achieve your destiny must be your own."_**

Feeling a bit braver now that her destiny was being brought up, Scootaloo stood up stall and asked, "But what is my destiny? What's my special talent? Will I . . . ever be able to fly?"

 ** _"Have faith in my Elements, and you WILL attain flight."_**

Scootaloo's heart leapt. A straight answer! A direct answer! She _would_ be able to fly!

 ** _"The road before you is long and arduous, and you may only attain flight through trial and struggle."_**

Scootaloo's disposition immediately took a nose dive.

"Why can't you just use magic to make me fly?" Scootaloo asked.

 ** _"Without adversity, triumph would have no meaning and no purpose. Like a story with no antagonist, it would hold no meaning. You have already overcome many trials with the aid of your friends, and the aid of Loyalty. Therefore, I name you Most Beloved of Loyalty."_**

The title echoed within Scootaloo's mind. _"Most Beloved of Loyalty."_ Did that mean that Rainbow Dash really did love her as a sister? Memories of that camping trip where Rainbow Dash took her under her wing replayed in her mind.

 ** _"My Elements have guided you well, my child. You have overcome many obstacles already. Once you have overcome them all, only then will you obtain flight."_**

Scootaloo thought about the scary campfire stories, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bullying about her inability to fly, the Twilight Time incident . . .

"I guess I _did_ overcome some trials, I guess," Scootaloo thought aloud. However, thinking about it only brought back memories of Diamond and Silver's mocking voices that hurt her so deeply. She looked at her wings again. They were so small. Could even the magic of the Elements of Harmony do any good?

 ** _"My child? Have you been afflicted by disharmony?"_**

Scootaloo's attention was grabbed by the deeply sympathetic tone the voice took on. She looked back at the table as a new image appeared before her. It was of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, their faces frozen in wicked sneers.

 ** _"Do not think I know not the deceivers whose words are hollow and exist only to poison your soul. Have faith in my Elements, and do not let doubt consume you."_**

"But my wings aren't growing," Scootaloo protested, "How can I fly with them. They just aren't good enough."

 ** _"You were deceived into seeing your condition as permanent by those demons! They wish only to destroy! DO NOT listen to their lies! Your destiny may be long off, you will have to toil hard for a time to increase your strength, but through those actions you will still have a purpose, and that purpose will lead you to your destiny!"_**

The sudden passion in the voice quickly silenced Scootaloo as the image on the table turned back into the Tree of Harmony.

 ** _"Yet you doubt, and you question, as you were made to doubt and question. For Harmony cannot be achieved alone. You do not require Magic, for, again, that would destroy purpose. What you require is a guide. Someone who will reveal to you that Harmony with oneself is not something only the privileged few can obtain, or requires divine powers to achieve. Go now, seek out my Messenger, and he will lead you to your Destiny. And on that journey, the Bearers of Harmony shall see, and give you their aid as well."_**

Then the Cutie Map turned off.

The sudden change in light caused the world to go black for Scootaloo, and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the moonlight. Scootaloo suddenly felt very alone in the Throne Room, and it was enough to let her know that her conversation with Harmony was over. Not wanting to be caught by Twilight or Spike and asked a long list of questions, Scootaloo quickly exited the castle and ran straight back home.

* * *

The events of last night were practically wiped from Scootaloo's mind by the cruel chants of the two bullies who had decided to take a detour so that they'd pass right by her home early that morning. Scootaloo had already been half convinced that it was some strange dream when she woke up the next morning, and now with Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's taunts in her ears, it was as if it had never even happened.

Scootaloo could only turn her head away and try her hardest to block out the cruel words.

". . . I mean chicken and dodo are so over-rated and over-done!" Silver Spoon remarked.

"I know, right! We really need something else to call you, Scootalooser!" Diamond Tiara cackled giddily.

"How about a penguin! They can't fly!"

"Oh no, that would be an insult! Who'd connect a cute penguin to an ugly, blank-flanked, flightless, orange-."

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

Scootaloo's head shot right up when she heard the familiar loud booming voice. She turned around fast to look at her tormentors, and saw that they too were wide eyed and looking around wildly.

 ** _"Silence, demons! You will torment my child no more! For I am Harmony, and I say unto disharmony, BEGONE!"_**

An unseen force suddenly slammed into both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, knocking them off of their hooves and throwing them a few yards away, where they landed flat on their backs on the hard, dirty ground. They lay there for a few tense seconds, then quickly scrambled back onto their hooves and ran for their lives, screaming in terror.

Scootaloo stood looking after them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, almost afraid to believe what she saw was real.

"They . . . you . . . I . . . IT _WAS_ REAL!" Scootaloo finally exclaimed.

 ** _"There are those in this world who will always seek to deceive you, and fill you with doubt and despair. Look within you, my child. Your diligence and tenacity will lead you on the path to flight. You will be guided. You must have faith in my Elements, and your destiny shall be yours. You shall banish the naysayers, and you shall be free."_**

Scootaloo stood stock still as the voice echoed throughout her mind, her heart pounding as blood and excitement surged through her.

 _"It's real. It's all real. I **will** fly someday. . . I don't know how, but I will. If the Tree of Harmony, the thing that helped Rainbow Dash and her friends save Equestria all the time, says so, then it has to be true. He already saved me. All I need to do is figure out what to do next and-"_

"Excuse me, are you Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo turned to see a light-brown furred stallion with a dark-brown mane, square glasses, violet eyes, a black jacket, and an quill and ink cutie mark approached her.

Scootaloo nodded slowly, "Yeah . . ."

The stallion smiled in a friendly manner and said in a deep, raspy voice, "I saw you at the Equestria Games. I could tell that you've been having some trouble flying. I'm a physical therapist, you see," the stallion stopped to take out his wallet and show the filly the valid identification. "I'm knowledgeable in such things. Tai-Chi. MMA. Stuff like that. Anyway, if I wanted to, I could come up with a program for you on the spot that could address the problems you've been having. Give me a bit more time, and I'd come up with a customized program that will fit you to the last detail."

The stallion's smile turned sheepish and he went on, "I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . well. . . I feel compelled to try and help you, Scootaloo, and I think I know how. Now, let me be clear. It would probably take years in order for this to work. It's gonna be really hard. But if you're willing to put some effort into it, I'm sure that you can do it. It's all up to you. What do you say?"

Scootaloo stood in complete shock as everything that happened since that moment the doors to Twilight's Castle opened by themselves. Everything she was told, everything she learned, all the conclusions she came to. Everything led up to this point, right now.

"I'm in."

The stallion smiled, and he held his hoof out for a hoof-bump. Scootaloo gave a strong confident hoof-bump, and then asked the kind stallion, "What's your name?"

The stallion just smiled once again and said, "You can call me Brawny."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Some of HARMONY'S dialogue were adapted from Elohim's lines from The Talos Principle game by Croteam.

Also, check out Brawny Buck's video "Can Scootaloo Learn to Fly" TinyURL: **pumvgyc**


End file.
